dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Poll Results
Poll 52 Do you find using the potential release system laborious? I've even stopped using it I get so bored Yes Sometimes No I do it while doing something else Poll Results Poll 53 Would you like to upgrade a cards leader skill with event medals? e.g LR Goku Ki +3 Atk +3000 to Ki+3 HP,ATK DEF +70% Yes Yes Yes ……Yes I would even grind out another 777 medals for that NO Poll Results Poll 54 Instead of the game selecting a card that represents you in another users friend list, should you be able to select a card (or two) that represents you in your friends friend list? Yes I want my best card to represent me all the time. Yes but I would like to be able to choose a high cost and a low cost card to represent me. I’m not sure No I like the randomness No but I like the high cost and low cost friend idea Poll Results Poll 55 Do we want a Halloween Elder Kai? Yes No I love Halloween I hate Halloween Hallow what? Poll Results Poll 56 Do you want to be able to check how many Medals or Orbs you have at the Events start screen rather than navigate through the menus to check in the items section? Yes No Yes that is the main time I remember to check No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Poll 57 Do you wish there was a way of seeing how much potential your card has unlocked on the cards screen rather than only being able to tell inside the potential release menu? Yes No Yes and how many paths unlocked to No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Poll 58 Is Dokkan Battle too expensive? Yes, and the prices are the same but expect me to get more cards than before, for the potential release No, I have enough cards Yes, even the sale price is too high No, I always buy during the sales Yes, but I like knowing others can't afford to make the teams I can No, but i'll never pay any way Poll Results Poll 59 Would you like an event where you can take only one card? Yes sounds awesome No I like team playing Yes but only for one on one bouts No sounds too hard Yes but only if that card gets special rewards/abilities No because no and no Maybe Poll Results Poll 60 Would it be cool if when they make the wish on the Super Dragon Balls that a Super Omega Shenrom is born from the negative energy build up? Yes Super Omega Shenron sounds amazing Yes, sounds pretty cool Yes I already thought of that WHAT??? No, leave him in GT No, I want a happy ending to the wish when it happens No, I just don't like it Poll Results Poll 61 In Dragon Ball super would you like to see Gohan turn? Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Blue Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan mix Ultimate Gohan the next level Gohan get knocked off the stage Poll Results Category:Poll